


The Massage

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been really tense lately, so Isaac offers to help him out by giving him a massage.  Isaac is really quite good at what he does, as Scott quickly finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

Scott was still a little uneasy about the situation he found himself in as he stared at himself in the mirror, stripped down to his underwear. There was no denying he really needed to relax. When he said it before, he meant something along the lines of playing a video game or watching a movie, but Isaac offered and he didn't want to be rude and turn him down. He dropped his boxers to the floor and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Do I really have to be naked for this?" Scott asked as he stepped from the bathroom to see Isaac throw a sheet over the table in the middle of the room.

"Clothes get in the way," Isaac replied, pulling on one side of the sheet until it was centered just right. "Besides: one, you have a towel on; and two, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

Scott started to object, but Isaac was right. In fact, he stood right across from him in the shower after lacrosse practice the day before. It just sounded a bit strange when he put it that way.

"Lie face down," Isaac commanded as he put a small pillow at the end of the table. "Rest your head here."

Scott did what he was told, ensuring the towel was tightly pulled around himself. Isaac reached down and started pulling the front of the towel out from under him. "Hey, I thought you said I could keep it," Scott objected.

"Just undoing it in the front. You've wrapped it too tightly. I'm just going to lift it so it drapes across you." Isaac did exactly what he described. "Okay, just give me a moment.

Scott turned his head to the side and saw Isaac open his closet. He pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants to the floor. Scott blinked twice, not really understanding what was happening. Isaac pulled out a pair of loose fitting lounge pants and pulled them up to his waist. He grabbed a bottle of massage oil from somewhere - Scott wasn't entirely certain - and made his way back over to the table.

"Do you have to be shirtless?" Scott asked.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" Isaac slammed the bottle down on the table near Scott's head.

Scott shrugged. "It's just - it's a lot of nakedness."

"I really get into it and it's warm in here. I figure I might as well be comfortable, no?"

Scott decided he couldn't really argue. Isaac had a point about the heat. "Fine. Whatever." Scott rested his forehead on the pillow and let out a sigh. He heard Isaac pick the bottle up off the table and what sounded like the cap popping open, then closed.

"Ready?" Isaac placed his hands over Scott's shoulders.

"Go for it." Scott closed his eyes and braced himself.

Isaac's hands felt warm and soothing against Scott's skin. As Isaac's fingers started to work into his muscles, he let out another sigh - this one from a place of relaxation versus one of frustration. He felt like he was melting into the table and he quickly forgot where he was and who he was with.

Slowly, Isaac moved his hands lower and lower on Scott's back. He found himself enjoying Scott's smooth skin and toned muscles - it made giving a massage an easy, almost relaxing experience for himself. He continued to press into every knot he found, trying his best to relieve the tension. He could hear Scott's occasional signs and moans, a sign he was hitting the right places at the right times. Isaac could both see and feel Scott's body rapidly relaxing beneath his hands.

"Right there," Scott said, breaking Isaac from the relaxed state he had fallen into. Isaac lingered over the spot for a moment, pushing with a bit more intensity until he felt a slight twitch from Scott.

"Good?" Isaac asked with a smile.

"Amazing," Scott answered. He could smell the massage oil - lavender he guessed - and it only contributed to his relaxed state. Isaac was great with his hands and seemed incredibly attuned to the places where he carried most of his tension. The physical contact and contually deepening relaxation caused something strange to happen within Scott. He hoped Isaac didn't notice.

"Okay, turn over and I'll get the front, too." Isaac started to lift the towel.

"Wait," Scott objected and lifted his hand to hold the towel in place.

"Did I miss a spot?" Isaac asked.

Scott was quiet for a moment, trying his hardest to concentrate on something else. He thought of cold showers, lacrosse, and a rainstorm - all things that usually helped him alleviate any subconscious arousing thoughts - but it didn't seem to work. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stall. Isaac knew what he was doing, so there was no way he could convince him he missed a spot. And even if he did, it would be a few more seconds before Isaac's fingers told him the truth. But then he worried that even if he curbed his present arousal, it might happen again while he was lying on his back - which would be much more difficult to hide.

Isaac sensed Scott's discomfort. "Are you hard?"

"No!" Scott snapped back at him. "Why would I be?"

"It's okay if you are. It's a common thing while getting a massage." Isaac smiled, attempting to reassure him. "Wouldn't be the first guy that got an erection getting a massage - even from another guy." He shrugged. "It's happened to me before, on both ends of this scenario."

Scott turned his head and eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yeah, you've never heard about that before? Where do you think the idea of happy endings came from in the first place? Guys get hard during the massage and then ask for a bit of relief at the end."

"I thought that was just prositutes," Scott replied.

"Roll over," Isaac commanded. "You're not going to embarrass me at all."

Scott hesitated for a moment before he let Isaac lift the towel so he could roll over. Thankfully, during their conversation, his erection had subsided and he didn't end up turning the towel into a tent. Isaac placed a dark cloth over his eyes and then started to massage the front of his right shoulder. Scott had never received a massage on his torso before. He'd received many shoulder rubs and a full back massage from a girl he dated for a short while, but this was a truly new experience. It felt a bit strange, but was also incredibly relaxing. He never realized how much tension could build up in his pectoral muscles.

As Isaac continued working toward his pelvis, a familiar feeling started to build up in Scott. His heartrate started to increase as he tried to keep himself from getting aroused a second time. Isaac continued working without saying a word - even when Scott's cock decided to rise to attention. Scott would have appreciated his professionalism if it wasn't for the sense of panic that was starting to build up inside.

"Okay," Isaac said as he removed his hands from the top of Scott's hip, "that's a full upper body massage. Clearly you feel relaxed."

Scott's face turned bright red as he reached up to remove the cloth from his eyes. As he sat up, he found the sight of his cock holding up the towel even more embarrassing than he imagined.

"Scott, it's fine." Isaac put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I don't take it personally." He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "But if you do want a happy ending..."

"Very funny," Scott replied sarcastically. He shifted so he was sitting with his legs dangling off the side of the table and wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. He stood and made his way back to the bathroom, wishing he had never agreed to this in the first place. Yes, he was more relaxed than he'd felt in a long time, but he knew the stress of his embarrassment was likely to cancel it all out over the next few minutes.

"You can take a shower to wash off the oil," Isaac called after him. He grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. He collected the sheets off the table and tossed them in the hamper. "And if you decide to finish yourself off, just make sure you get it all down the drain, okay?" 

Scott was surprised to find himself laughing as Isaac's last comment. Once he was on the other side of the bathroom door, the situation didn't seem nearly as bad as he originally thought. "Nah," he yelled back through the door. "I figured I'd save it for you as a thank you for the massage."

"You're sick," Isaac replied. "I'll be downstairs when you're done."


End file.
